Snow is falling
by skylinebooshlover
Summary: Okey dokey! So as were hopefully getting into the festive cheer. I've decided to write a festive fic    How will Jack's christmas be spent this year without his team, and is christmas really as magicall as it seems, okay bad summary admitted, hope youlike
1. Chapter 1 Lonely this Christmas

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes letting out a big sigh as he did so. He felt so hot this morning so he pushed the thin sheet away covering his bare torso. He rubbed a single hand across his forehead

"Jheesh, must of been a hot night" he said in his tempting american accent. He looked down at his vortex manipulator it read "6.21 am. 25th of december 2010" he smiled and sat up straight in his bed, his muscular form stretching out to get rid of the cramp from his night's sleep. His room was slightly lit with a small blue glow from his wrist strap. He put his hands through his wild bed hair and re-tied the string around his trousers. He scratched his back giving a satisfying groan as the itch was defeated. The sudden realisation hit as he realised where he would be spending his christmas day. It wouldn't be with his beloved team, but how he wished he could see their faces again. Gwen and her new baby, owen and tosh and his beloved Ianto. A tear slided down his face "Oh ianto.." he croaked. The events of the week came flooding back into his head, he was currently in a prison cell, white walls and steel bars suddenly didn't feel so festive. His back ached from the harsh conncrete that he has slept on. He lowered his back against the wall and slid down it staring at the door, he regreted running away and leaving gwen on her own. That's where he was travelling when he had spotted a weevil whom had been feasting on a local passer by, the weevil had run at the sight of the jack and his webley, leaving jack with a raveged body, the police and one hell of a witness statement. The cell was cold and the strangest smell hung in the air, Jack guessed it was his own odur, he must look awful he thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the welsh

**Heya! sorry chapter 1 was so short, but hope you like it would love some feed back :3 x**

It was half way through the day now and Jack's christmas spirit hadn't lifted. The cell had got colder and his chances of escaping this seemed zero to one. He wished he'd put on some more suitable clothing for the occasion, his bare top half was covered in goose bumps and his trousers weren't exactly party wear. His eyes suddenly snapped up back to the door infront of him as it opened shedding light across the cell. A female figure silhouetted against the bright light.

"Not even a bloody christmas card" came the highly distinguishable welsh accent

"well i couldn't find a nice one to send down" he smiled as his eyes adjusted to the light revealing Gwen Cooper, he laughed and stood up meekly his legs wobbling due to his crouching postition. He rain towards her his arms wide grasping his last thread of the past. They laughed in unison the police officer huffing and walking away was enough to let jack know that this christmas wasn't going to be a lonely one.

"He's about this much taller than me, this much thinner than me and this much bloody better looking than me" Rhys Williams told the tailor. Rhys was overjoyed that jack was coming back, Gwen hadn't been the same without Torchwood, however he was not happy about the fact he had to buy christmas presants, on christmas day for jack bloody harkness. He'd carried 8 full giftwrapped bags round the shops and he had to but another chicken so that he could feed everyone. The Tailor came back with a Navy greatcoat and rhys gave away the last of his money, " bloody torchwood"

Jack and Gwen climbed into the Gwen's car, jack feeling the benefit of the warmth as he did so

"It's nice to see you and all. And merry christmas by the way, but how the hell did you know where i was?"

"Ah" Gwen tapped her nose "An unreliable source"

Jack pondered this thought but decided not to query. Jack couldn't help but frown at the site of Cardiff bay clear. Clear of rubble and clear of torchwood. Everything he'd made there, everything he'd been proud of, his tribute to the doctor had been destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"It hasn't been the same you know" Gwen broke the trail of Jack's thought

"I bet" he croaked holding back the slightest of tears

Gwen saw a struggling Rhys run down their road, aiming to get into the house before, for jack not to see the presnats in his arms and baby Seren giggling on his back just enjoying the ride

They pulled up in front Gwen's one bedroom apartment

"Ah, home sweet home" laughed Jack

" Come on you before the neighbours think i've got some topless man for christmas" she laughed taking him by the hand and led him inside the Cooper/Williams household.

"You wish" Jack laughed

**Okay so i lie another short chapter but i hope it's okay! :3 be kind! nah but really critisism! is also very helpful lets me know if im poop!**

**thankies!**

**x**


End file.
